


Chain Reaction

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: Hermione has been friends with Kingsley since they fought together on a hippogriff the night they took Harry from the Dursley’s.  Their mutual attraction leads them to a passionate night that results in some unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out with the intention of being a Rabastan/Hermione fic, funny how your muse runs away without you sometimes. But once I started I just fell in love with writing a Kingsley/Hermione story. I hope you enjoy.

Hermione left the crowded dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the quiet she knew the Black family library would provide. Without Harry and on peering over her shoulders, Hermione made her way over to the shelf that Sirius kept books related to the Dark Arts.

Hermione hesitated before reaching for a book, the a second. A near silent thump of the books being placed on a table was followed by the screech of a chair against the floor. Hermione opened the first book and began skimming through the text.

The war continued to rage on between Voldemort and the Order with heavy casualties on both sides. Hermione summoned a self inking quill and some parchment and began taking notes. With the unfortunate stalemate between the two sides apparent the Death Eaters had begun to use more and more obscure curses against the Order. The cures to many of these curses were hard to find or hidden away in the family libraries of more prominent Death Eaters.

Hermione decided that they needed to find more about these curses before someone’s life hung in the balance. Harry hated when she read through the Dark texts, which was why she snuck out of the latest Order get together once her best friends’ attention lied elsewhere.

 

 

Personally, Hermione thought that maybe the Order should put a few Dark curses in their arsenal. She huffed in disgust as she glanced at a paragraph detailing an Entrail Expulsion Curse.

They needed something to do more damage than a Stunning spell. While the Ministry wasn’t completely under Voldemort’s control, he still held enough influence that any apprehended Death Eaters would be free from custody quickly. She just had to find something that wouldn’t be entrenched to in the Dark spectrum, something closer to the grey area of magic.

The first book held little that interested Hermione and she set it aside. She examined the cover of the next book. It had depictions of roses and vines adorning the cover. Reaching for her quill she wrote the name of the book on the parchment, it wouldn’t do to find something then not be able to locate the book. She was just about to delve into the book when she heard footsteps heading toward the library.

Quickly, Hermione banished her notes to her trunk and shoved the books back on the shelf. Just a she was walking back to her table Sirius flung the door open. “Princess there you are. We were all wondering where you traipsed off to.” Sirius let his gaze linger on her work area before he looked back toward Hermione.

 

Hermione refused to look ashamed that she was researching the Dark Arts. Sirius knew what she was up to she was sure of it. He sighed before corralling her back towards Tonks’ birthday celebration. “Just be careful Mione. It doesn’t take much to be drawn in.” He murmured softly to her just before he opened the door to the dining room.

 

“Mione!” Ron shouted as she reentered the party. He darted over to her quickly, throwing an arm over her shoulder causing her to crinkle her nose at the scent of firewhiskey enveloping him. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked, leaning in closer toward Hermione.

 

“No thank you Ronald,” Hermione replied as she extracted herself from the intoxicated wizard’s grasp. Thankfully, Ron let her head toward the gaggle of witches crowding around Tonks. Hermione realized after watching Ron’s relationship with Lavender that she didn’t quite feel what she thought she did for the red-headed wizard. He was one of her best friends and she came to the conclusion that her feelings for him were entirely platonic. Ron did not seem to share her outlook on this and tried to pursue her at every turn, which more often than not made things awkward between the two.

 

“Hermione, I see Sirius found you.” Tonks exclaimed jubilantly. “Molly made such a wonderful meal. And she’ll be bringing out the cake shortly, and I know you wouldn’t want to miss that.” Tonks gave her a friendly smile that Hermione couldn’t help but return. The metamorphmagus knew too well about the sweet tooth she possessed.

 

“Cake sounds wonderful,” Hermione answered as she discreetly watched Ron down another shot of firewhiskey. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to rebuff the advances of the drunk Weasley.

She looked over the crowd of Order members looking for the messy black hair that belonged to Harry Potter. She located him standing with Fred and George, who were mixing up some type of alcoholic concoction. He caught her eye and waved at her in an exaggerated manner that told her that he had definitely consumed quite a few of those concoctions. She shook her head at the actions of her friends. Hopefully she’d get the morning to research while the boys recovered from their extensive drinking.

 

Kingsley appeared through the door followed by the shrieking of Walburga Black that had Sirius rushing to lock her back behind her curtains. After he gifted Tonks with her present, the handsome auror turned his attention toward Hermione.

 

“Hermione good to see you.” Kingsley greeted as he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione felt her face flush and saw the smirk that crossed the man’s face in return. No man the right to be so bloody gorgeous, Hermione thought as she returned his greeting.

After riding a Hippogriff together when they extracted Harry from the Dursley’s over a year ago, the two formed an unlikely friendship, one that simmered with sexual tension. The auror left he side for a few minutes to greet the other guests before returning with a tumbler of firewhiskey for himself and a glass of wine for her.

 

“Drinking on the job,” Hermione teased as she accepted the drink. She knew that his job was more or less a show now of days as the Ministry was in shambles due the power struggle between Voldemort and the Order. Kingsley let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine as Hermione breathed in the warm earthy scent that accompanied Kingsley.

 

“Why Miss Granger are you going to report me?” The dark skinned man playfully retorted while pushing a lock of hair that came loose from her bun behind her ear. Hermione grinned up at the man she was bantering with while casually sipping her wine.

 

“I think I’ll let it slide this time as it is a celebration.” The small bit of wine on her empty stomach was giving her a bit of extra courage in her interactions with the auror. The continued to lightly converse for a few minutes when the cake was brought out.

A rowdy rendition of Happy Birthday was sung by the Order members causing Tonks to flush happily. Kingsley managed to snag two pieces of the sugary confection before the small group of Weasley men could devour it all. “Thank you I didn’t think I would make it to the cake before it disappeared.” Hermione moaned as she savored her first bite of cake. A slight intake of breath caused her to glimpse at her companion.

 

Kingsleys eyes had darkened as he looked down at her, letting his gaze drag over her. His hungry stare caused Hermione to surreptitiously rub her legs together in hopes of dulling the throbbing ache between them. Kingsley groaned almost silently at the sight of the aroused witch. All he wanted to do was ravish the witch in front of him that haunted his dreams.

 

A heavy thud drew the pairs attention as Harry attempted to help a half conscious Ron toward his room. Fred laughed as Harry again lost his balance and dropped his friend to the floor. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley had retired for the night or both boys would have suffered her beratement. The Weasley twins after taunting the boys a bit helped them to their rooms. Kingsley looked back at the small witch standing beside him to find her ogling him lustily.

 

Kingsley found himself at a loss of words. He wanted to take her back to his flat and shag her senseless. “Looks like the party is winding down.” Kingsley stated as he pried his eyes from Hermione. Hermione made a noise of agreement as she observed the room.

 

“I think I could use another glass of wine.” Hermione gathered up her courage as she regained Kingsley’s attention. “Care to join me in the library for another drink?” Her body heated as Kingsley swept her away from the room after snatching up both a bottle of wine and firewhiskey. Upon entering the library, Kingsley lit the fireplace and poured them both liberal amounts of alcohol.

The soft sound of an object hitting the floor drew his attention to Hermione pulling off her heels and retreating to the couch nearest the fire. She peered over her shoulder at Kingsley, who was taking in her every move. “Are you going to stand there all night or join me?” She cheekily asked. Her eyes sparkled with bits of lust and mischief that found him leaving the glasses of alcohol on the table and striding toward her.

 

When he reached her he leaned in leaving a mere sliver of space between them. His lips ghosted over hers as his hands found her hips. “Tell me now if you want me to stop Hermione.” Kingsley breathed out while he watched the witch’s eyes begin to flutter closed. She shifted onto her toes as she brought her arms up to Kingsley’s shoulders. Once she was flush against the man Hermione softly brushed her lips against his.

 

“Please Kingsley,” she panted breathlessly. The last of Kingsley’s control snapped and he firmly connected their lips. He gently coaxed her mouth open as she enthusiastically responded to his kiss. He could feel the mutual attraction between them sizzle as he ground himself against her curvy body. He pulled away to view her flushed face and swollen lips before dipping his head to her neck. A pleasure filled gasp left Hermione’s lips as Kingsley sucked and nibbled at her neck. She grasped at his shoulders, pulling him tightly against her. A hand snuck into her hair to lightly tug her head back giving him better access to her throat. Kingsley’s other hand left her hip to cup her arse.

 

A groan left Kingsley as Hermione tugged at his outer robes. Once free of the material Hermione allowed her hands to explore his covered chest. He lifted his head to pull her in for another kiss while he moved them toward the couch mere steps away. Hermione broke the kiss and stepped away. Kingsley’s eyes flew open at the lack of contact to witness Hermione tugging her tight shirt over her head leaving her in a lacy black bra. His cock hardened even more as he took in every exposed inch of her skin. Following her lead Kingsley swiftly unbuttoned his shift, throwing it to the floor before capturing the witch’s mouth with his own. His hands dragged over her body as she moaned into his mouth. It felt like fire was running through her body at Kingsley’s touch.

 

He tugged at her bra clasp as he maneuvered them to the couch. He let his body drop against soft cushions before pulling Hermione to straddle his lap. He lustfully gazed at the witch above him while he pulled he bra from her petite body. He brought a hand up to cup one breast and dropped his mouth to the other. He kept his eyes locked on Hermione’s as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her moans of pleasure filled the library and he pinched her other nipple between his fingers. “Kingsley, don’t stop that feels wonderful.” She choked out as she ground herself against his hard cock. He thrust up to meet her as he grasped her hip.

 

“Fuck witch.” He graveled out, “Need you so much.” Her gasp as he tugged up her skirt and rubbed his fingers over her knickers. Pulling her down for another kiss, he slipped her knickers to the side found her clit with his thumb.

 

“More Kings.” Hermione begged as she moved against his fingers. Kingsley sharply inhaled as her wet heat surrounded his fingers. He pumped them a few times before curling them wrenching a deep moan from Hermione’s lips. “Please I’m so close.” She whimpered as his mouth found her breasts again.

 

“Come for me Mi.” Kingsley murmured as he dragged his thumb over her clit. He could feel her walls start to tighten and he bit down lightly on her nipple. A soft shriek left her lips as she came apart around his fingers. He gave a few more thrusts, letting her come down from her climax before pulling them out and bringing them to his mouth. “You taste just as sweet as I thought you would.” He told her as he obscenely licked her juices from his fingers.

 

Hermione’s hands made quick work of the fastenings on his pants and he let out a strangled moan as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. She gave him a few strokes before she shoved his pants down enough to release him. He felt her wetness against his cock as she ground herself over him. “I want to feel you in me now.” Hermione confessed as she reached for his hardened flesh. Kingsley felt his eyes roll back as her delicious heat surrounded him slowly. When he was fully seated in her he grasped her hips and bucked up into her. A gasp of pleasure escaped her as she lifted herself almost completely off of him only to drop back down onto his lap.

 

“Now going to last long Mi. You’re so tight around me.” Kingsley panted as he thrust up to meet her downward strokes. He brought his fingers to her clit as he pulled her mouth back to his. Soon he could feel the begins of her orgasm as her walls began to flutter around his cock. He reached his other hand up to toy with her nipples, to drive her over the edge. He swallowed her scream as she came hard on his cock. He thrust up harshly through her orgasm before burying himself as deeply as he could. Her quivering walls milked his cock as he filled her with his release.

 

He gently placed kisses to her face as she sighed contently. Kingsley lifted the satisfied witch off of him before reaching for his shirt. Once he had it within his grasp he wrapped the shirt around Hermione’s small frame. He tucked himself back in his pants before standing and lifting Hermione into his arms.

 

“Which room is yours?” He asked quietly as he exited the library. She directed Kingsley to her room as she let herself melt into him. Once in her room Kingsley kicked the door shut behind them before stripping them both of the remainder of their clothes. Hermione gazed sleepily at the wizard as he settled her into bed before crawling in with her. Her eyes slid shut as Kingsley pulled up the covers and tugged her against him. He whispered something into her hair but Hermione didn’t hear it as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are hard to keep in a full house. Thank you for the kudos I've received on the first chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.

Hermione was awoken by the dull streams of light that filtered through her bedroom window.   The stillness of the house told Hermione that the morning was still in it's early hours.  She shifted lightly toward the comfortable warmth present behind her.   As she did, Kingsley tightened his arm around Hermione's waist as he continued the soft even breaths signifying that he was still sleeping.  Hermione blushed heavily due her nakedness pressed intimately up against the rugged man in bed with her.   She ran her fingers over Kingsley’s arm and closed her eyes intending to sleep for a while more.  

She woke again when she felt Kingsley shift behind her.   “Good morning,” Hermione breathed out sleepily.   In reply Kingsley pressed a kiss to Hermione’s lips.  Hermione melted into Kingsley as he deepened the kiss.  Hands traveled down Hermione’s body stopping to tweak a nipple before continuing downward to settle into the dampness between her thighs.   A low moan left her lips once Kingsley attached his lips to her neck. 

“You're so beautiful.”  Kingsley whispered in her ear as she reached her peak.   Hermione arched back into Kingsley as she recovered from her high before moving to sit astride his lap.   Kingsley groaned as she slowly sunk down on him.   He reached up pulling Hermione against him and pressed their lips together.   She could feel the pleasurable waves signaling her peak begin when a sturdy knock sounded at the door.

“Hermione mom’s got breakfast ready.”  Ginny called from behind the closed door.  “If you don’t get down there soon the boys are going to eat it all.”  Hermione bit back a groan as Kingsley lightly thrust up into her.  

“I’ll be down in a bit Gin.”  Hermione stuttered out as the man below her began to pinch her nipples.  A high pitch whine left her when Kingsley quickened his thrusts.  

“Are you alright Hermione?”  Ginny questioned.  Her friend was acting quite odd this morning.  

“Yes!!” Hermione answered, whether in response to Ginny or his mouth on her chest Kingsley didn’t know.  He took the moment to twist the two of them so he was hovering over the curly haired witch.  He hooked her legs over his forearms before thrusting fully into her.  

“Alright I’ll see you downstairs.”  Ginny trailed off before blushing a bright red when she heard a low moan and a deep chuckle come from within Hermione’s room.  Ginny felt her brain spark.  Hermione had someone on her room, a male someone.  A sly grin crept across the red head’s face, she’d have to get Hermione to spill all the details, unless it was one of her brothers.  Ginny grimaced she could keep those details.  Another moan was heard and Ginny hurried down the stairs.  

* * *

 

“Harder Kings please,” Hermione pleaded as she felt her peak coming closer.  Kingsley lifted her legs higher to rest upon his shoulders and bent Hermione nearly in half.  He pulled back until only the head of his cock remained in her before he harshly filled her.  Hermione opened her mouth in silent satisfaction and Kingsley groaned as he felt her nails dig into his arms.

“You’re so wet and tight.  Just like I imagined.”  Kingsley groaned as he picked up his pace.  “Gonna fill you up Mia.”  He left Hermione tighten around him as he talked dirty to her and grinned.  “I want you to come around my cock.  You feel so good.”  He continued to whisper naughty things to the witch impaled on his cock wanting her to come before him.  He then brought a hand to her clit and started to circle the small bud.  

“Kings please.  So close, so close.”  Hermione babbled as her mind went blank.  One more hard thrust sent her over the edge and she could feel that she had taken Kingsley with her.  Kingsley shallowly thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed.  Tugging Hermione into his arms, he buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent.  

“So wonderful.  Been wanting you for ages.”  He muttered as Hermione melted back into him.  “I gotta get up witch.”  Hermione let out a disappointed sigh as the pair untangled themselves.  A few cleansing charms later the pair was dressed and not so eager to leave the sanctuary of Hermione’s room.  “Dinner tonight at my place?”  Kingsley asked quietly, unsure of how Hermione would respond.

“I’d like that very much.”  Hermione answered as she reached up to kiss him.  

“Hermione dear breakfast is,”  Molly Weasley stood in the doorway in shock as she took in the pair.  “What is going on here?”  She nearly shrieked as the two turned in surprise at being interupted.  “She’s a child Kingsley.”  

“I can make my own decisions Mrs. Weasley.  I’m very much a consenting adult.”  Hermione replied darkly.  Molly ignored the young woman and began laying into the dark skinned auror.  Kingsley was very much unprepared to face the Weasley matriarch about his actions toward Hermione.

Molly’s yelling had reached downstairs and gathered the attention of the other occupants of the house.  Sirius was the first to reach them and let his eyes drag over Hermione and Kingsley.  Hermione was slowly turning a light red and anger and humiliation could be seen in her eyes, while Kingsley looked shocked at Molly’s behavior. 

“Molly leave them be.  You’ve got seven children of your own, and Hermione isn’t one of them and even if she was she’s nineteen and well within her rights to so as she pleases.”  Sirius stated assertively.  Molly turned and Sirius found her lecturing him as well.   Kingsley took that moment to grasp Hermione in his arms and he immediately disapparated.  

“I can’t believe her.”  Hermione fumed.  Kingsley placed a cup of tea and a plate of toast with bacon in front of the enraged witch before tugging her into his arms.  

“Calm down Mia,”  He soothed.  “She’s just feeling the tension and channeling it the wrong way.  Molly will come around.”  Hermione felt her anger recede and slumped back into the tall wizard.  “Eat and then I’ll bring you back to Grimmauld Place.  On any other occasion I’d keep you locked up here,”  Kingsley teased with a grin.  “But it’s not as safe.”  Hermione nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.  Breakfast was eaten cold as the two snogged heatedly.

* * *

 

The pair parted with a kiss on the front step of the Order’s headquarters and Kingsley apparated away to the Ministry.  Hermione took a deep breath before creeping into the house. 

“It’s okay kitten I made her leave for the Burrow.”  Sirius announced as he caught sight of her.  “So Kingsley, eh”  Hermione blushed as she remembered how they were walked in on, thankfully with all their clothes on.  “I feel like I should have seen that one coming with the way you two got on.”  

“I’m just so angry Sirius.  She had no right to treat us like that.”  Hermione fumed knowing Sirius would listen.  Molly was always on him for something.  Sirius laughed bitterly at the thought.  “Treating me like I’m a fifteen year old child being taken advantage of.”  

“You are definitely no child, kitten.  And even at fifteen you had more brains than most do at my age.  You wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of you and Kingsley is the last person to try and take advantage of anyone.”  Sirius commented as he let Hermione rant out her anger.  

“He wasn’t even the one who suggested anything and he got dealt the brunt of her anger.”  Hermione despaired.  “He’s not going to think this is worth it now that he knows Molly’s going to treat him like he coerced me.”  

“Hermione the man is not going to run away because Molly thinks he did wrong.”  Sirius told her.  “Besides I can’t tell you the last time I seen Kings interested in a woman.”  Hermione felt her anger deflate as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.  “Don’t think I’m not going to have a chat with the man though, to make sure he treats my kitten right.”  Sirius laughed as Hermione swatted at him.  

“Thanks Sirius I needed that.”  Hermione breathed out in relief as her thoughts were countered.  She was worried that Molly might cause the end of her and Kingsley before they could even try.  

* * *

 

Kingsley dropped his head in his hands as he looked up to find Arthur Weasley walking into his office.  He had a wonderful night with the witch he’d been quietly pursuing for months and then was thoroughly dressed down for chasing after a child.  And Hermione Granger was not a child anymore.  She’d been of legal age for nearly three years now.  

“I’m sorry Molly acted as she did.”  Arthur started as he watched the auror despair at the sight of him.  “I’ve hopefully set her straight that she was no right to intrude on you or Hermione.  It’s a dark time and we need all the happiness we can find.”  Arthur was very understanding it seemed.

“I don’t think my own mother had ever given me such a violent dressing down.  But I don’t think I’m the only one that needs the apology.  She implied quite a few hurtful things about Hermione as well.” Arthur winced as the thought.  His wife was always hot or cold about Hermione.  Either she was a harlot or should belong with her darling Ronald.  

“Understood.”  The Weasley patriarch replied.  “Just take care of her.  And while I care for her, if you hurt her you’ll have to answer to Sirius.  While Harry is his godson, Hermione is the daughter he wished he could have.”  Kingsley knew this, at one point he thought Sirius was the competition for Hermione’s heart.  But after closely watching their interactions revealed a very familiar bond between the two.  Arthur once again gave his apologies before leaving Kingsley with his own thoughts.  Looking over at the clock on the wall Kingsley groaned as he realized he still had at least four more hours before he could leave and pick up Hermione for dinner.  He couldn’t wait to pursue her and he was planning on telling her that tonight.  


	3. Talks Among Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small peak into the feelings and intentions of our lovely pair. Thank you again for all the support I'm thoroughly enjoying all the feedback.

Hermione found herself curled up in what once was the study of Sirius’s father.  It had become her hiding place in the often too crowded house.  Even though most of her anger had left her she still felt embarrassed about being walked in on by Molly Weasley.  The things she called her and Kingsley made her blood boil. And everyone heard it.  Ginny had nearly caught them but understood the concept of privacy, unlike her mother.  

Molly was a very loving person, Hermione could admit that, but she seemed to feel the need to control everyone and place them in a neat little box where she thought you belonged.  And in her mind Hermione belonged with Ron Weasley.  Her childhood crush that she had grown out of before Ron realized that she actually was a girl.  

Kingsley made the miniscule crush she once had on Ron seem silly.  Just thinking about the dark skinned auror made her blood heat and that wasn’t even in a sexual manner, though she was pleased to find that the sex was amazing.  She loved that they could debate over magical theory or laws in effect and she didn’t have to ‘dumb’ it down, as she did with the majority of her friends.  She found early on that Kingsley was a very kind hearted person and was probably where the attraction started, though his astonishingly good looks may have helped her along.  

Then the fact that Kingsley had always treated her as an equal.  He understood that she was not only more intelligent than her peers but she was infinitely more mature.  Truthfully Hermione was still amazed at how the night had gone.  Kingsley had never shown interest in her other than intellectual conversations and the light banter he engaged in with everyone.  At least he hadn’t until a few months prior, and she couldn’t tell if he was pursuing her or her mind was playing tricks on her due to her attraction to the auror.

* * *

 

Hermione placed the book she had been attempting to read on the desk in front of her and glanced up at the clock.  She frowned at the slow moving hands, she had nearly two hours before Kingsley came to collect her for dinner.  Her face heated as she thought of what might happen after dinner.  Just as she was about to let her mind wander a soft knock sounded at the door.  

“Hermione, can I come in?”  Ginny called out.  Hermione sighed and affirmed to her friend that she could enter the study.  “Sorry my mum yelled at you two.  If I had know she was going to get you for breakfast I’d have stopped her.”  Ginny stated nervously.  She didn’t want her friend to be angry with her.

“It’s not your fault Gin.”  Hermione answered, “I can’t believe she said those things to Kingsley and I though.”  Ginny blanched as she recalled the screeching her mother let loose upon finding the pair in Hermione’s room.

“She had no right Hermione.”  Ginny affirmed, wanting her friend to know whose side she stood on.  “You’re of legal age and nothing happened between the two of you before this.  She just can’t accept that you and Ron are never going to happen.”  Hermione felt a weight lift off her shoulders.  

“How are Harry and Ron?”  Hermione asked quietly.  Ron was probably furious, he seemed to think that because he finally realized what was in front of him she belonged to him.  Harry was a wild card, he could Ron’s side, which is what usually happened, or he could side with her.  

“Ron is being Ron.  Mum has it planted in his head that you two are meant to be or something.”  Ginny revealed the obvious first.  “Harry wants to hear your side.  I think he’s getting sick of Ron spouting out about you belonging with him even when he’s always trying to pick up other girls.”  Hermione groaned inwardly as she realized Ron was going to be a completely child about the entire situation.  “But enough about them.  I want to know how you ended up in bed with the Kingsley Shacklebolt.”  Ginny waggled her eyebrows in a way eerily similar to Fred and George causing Hermione to burst out laughing.  “What!?”  

“You look like the twins when you do that.”  Hermione choked out as she attempted to smother her laughter as Ginny glared at her.  Finally Hermione calmed herself to answer Ginny’s question.  “Well I’ve been attracted to him for a while and he was giving me the feeling that he felt similar recently.  So I invited him to the library after the party broke up for another drink.”  

“Hermione Granger you fucked him in the library.”  Ginny giggled as her friend’s face blushed.  “And again this morning.”  Ginny teased gently.  She truly was happy for Hermione, Kingsley was a great person and he could keep up with Hermione’s whirling mind.  

“He’s picking me up after he finishes work to have dinner with him at his house.”  Hermione stated as she tried to will her red face away.  “And that’s in a half hour!!”  Hermione jumped up her and Ginny had been talking for far longer than she realized.

“Let me help get you ready.”  Ginny asked, more like commanded.  The pair rushed to Hermione’s room, carefully avoiding a frustrated Ronald Weasley.  

  Hermione quickly found herself regretting accepting the help of Ginny.  Her clothes were being tossed from her closet as she stood clothed in a tiny set of red and black lingerie.  Apparently dinner was happening in bed according to Ginny.  Hermione knew that while the night may end there it definitely wasn’t starting there.  Finally after Ginny forcing her into different outfits, Hermione agreed on a green, flowy ankle length skirt and a long sleeve white shirt.  It was casual and didn’t make Hermione feel too out of her comfort zone.  

* * *

 

“Kingsley.  Here to pick up Hermione.”  Sirius asked as he moved to greet the other man.  Kingsley had never felt nervous around Sirius until this moment.  Hermione was practically his daughter.  

“I wanted to talk to you about something first.”  The dark skinned auror answered evenly.  Sirius motioned for him to continue.  “I intend to talk to Hermione about this tonight but you are essentially her father figure so I wanted to be clear with you Sirius.  I want to pursue Hermione.”  Kingsley watched Sirius carefully as he adopted a expressionless mask upon his face.

“Well that makes me feel a lot better about this.”  Sirius answered.  “I could care less that you’re my age and what not but I don’t want to see Mione hurt.  And truthfully I think you’ll be good for her.  But if you ever hurt her.”  Sirius let his threat hang between them for a few moments before he pulled Kingsley into a manly hug.  “I think she’s upstairs with Ginny in her room.  I’m sure you remember where that is.”  Kingsley nodded and bid Sirius a good night before heading upstairs, releasing a breath of relief as he did so.

He reached Hermione’s room quickly and knocked firmly.  Hermione opened the door immediately and a smile lit up her face.  She looked behind her into the room and bid Ginny a good night.  Her eyes dragged over Kingsley’s body concealed by his auror robes and he swore the temperature rose a couple degrees.  “I believe you promised me dinner.”  She teased as she took his arm.  

“Only good little witches get dinner.”  Kingsley replied mirthfully.  Hermione let a sly grin creep over her face.  

“Then naughty witches must just get dessert.”  She breathed out as she leaned against him.  Kingsley looked down at the small witch and felt his pants tighten.  He moved so his mouth was level with Hermione’s ear and let his breath roll over her exposed neck.

“Naughty witches get spanked.”  He drawled seductively and he swore Hermione let out a moan.  He looked up to see her eyes sparkling with lust and he pulled her to him and devoured her lips. “Come witch, we have a dinner to get to before I take you against this wall.”  Kingsley growled playfully and swatted at her behind causing Hermione to let out a peal of laughter.  

Kingsley pulled Hermione back against him and kissed her lightly before apparating them to his home.      

 


	4. Dinner and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Kingsley discuss what's happening between them but all is not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)

Kingsley stepped back from Hermione when they arrived at his home to lead her to his living room.   He watched as the bookshelves lining one of the walls drew her eyes.

“Grab a book I’ll come get you when dinner's ready,” Kingsley whispered in Hermione’s ear.  Hermione turned to argue that she could help but Kingsley silenced her with a quick kiss and a nudge toward the couch.  “I’ve got dinner Mi.”

Hermione huffed teasingly before striding toward the books.  Kingsley admired her form as her hips swung enticingly.  He forced himself to look away, but not before catching the mischievous look Hermione shot him, and made his way to the kitchen.

While he was no Molly when it came to cooking he had lived on his own for many years and learned to cook.  He decided to make a simple pasta dish with chicken and a salad, it was quick and he definitely wanted to spend more time with Hermione than cooking.  

Back in the living room Hermione lounged on the cream colored couch with a rather thick text on human transfiguration.  She glanced over the pages until she came to animagus transfiguration.  Hermione looked over the process with obvious interest, she had been contemplating the benefits to becoming an animagus. 

Kingsley found her sprawled over his couch reading intently when he reentered the room.  “Mi dinner’s all set.”  He called out to her.  He smirked when he received no response or reaction from the witch.  He crept over to the couch silently, plotting his next move.  He paused when Hermione squirmed to find a more comfortable position before grasping at her middle and tossing her over his shoulder.  

“Kings!”  Hermione screeched as she flung the book out of her hands in fright.  “Put me down.”  She shivered as she both heard and felt the deep laugh Kingsley let out.  

“I called you and you didn’t answer witch.  I think you need to be reminded to be vigilant.”  Kingsley teased and let his hand drift to her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze, causing Hermione to let out a squeak.  The pair moved to the dining room fairly quickly and Hermione felt her mouth water at the smell of the food.  “I’m guessing you skipped out on lunch in favor of isolating yourself in your study.”  Hermione had the decency to blush at Kingsley’s statement.  When had she become so transparent to the man in front of her.

With a shrug of her shoulders Hermione allowed Kingsley to fill a plate for her and then one for himself.  “This is amazing.”  Hermione complimented as she tried a few bites of the pasta.  “Where did you learn to cook?”  

“My mother taught me as a teenager, something about refusing to let her son be unable to feed himself when he moved out.”  Kingsley confessed, “But I’m a pretty average cook, mostly just enough to get by.”

“Well it’s better than anything I’ve cooked.  Mrs. Weasley banned me from the kitchen after I gave half the household food poisoning.”  Hermione grimaced as she admitted to her failure.  Kingsley let out a laugh, smothering it when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  

The pair bantered lightly as they ate.  Hermione brought up that she may want to attempt to become an animagus, which led to the two debating the pros and cons of such an endeavour.  Kingsley nervously realized that the meal was coming to an end and he had yet to broach the topic of a relationship with Hermione.      

“Mi last night and this morning were absolutely wonderful.”  Kingsley started as he finished his meal.   Hermione snapped her head up and when Kingsley noticed her about to interject continued quickly.   “And I was hoping that you'd allow me to pursue a relationship with you.  I understand if you didn't I know I’m not a young man anymore.”

Hermione leapt from her seat to reach over the table to grasp Kingsley’s hand.  “I want to try this.  I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow and I don’t want to have to think about the what ifs.”  Hermione told him confidently.  “I feel like we’ve been dancing around this for months and we can be so much more than a one night stand.”  Kingsley found himself moving around the table to tug the curly haired witch into his arms, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.  

“That’s all I’m asking for.”  He replied as he looked down at Hermione.  She leaned up and captured Kingsley’s lips in a passionate kiss.  The auror responded immediately, dropping his hands to cup her arse.  Hermione moaned into the kiss, pressing herself closer to the wizard in front of her.  “Fuck Mi.  I can’t get enough of you.”  

The pair snogged heatedly against the kitchen table.  One of Kingsley’s hands moved up Hermione’s body to snake up her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra.  Hermione broke the kiss moaning her pleasure, allowing Kingsley to suck and bite at her neck.  She hitched her leg up around Kingsley’s thigh to provide a slight relief from the heat that was building inside her.  Using the hand he still had firmly attached to Hermione’s arse Kingsley lifted the witch to pull her flush against him.  His throbbing erection pressed insistently against Hermione’s hot center.  

“Fuck need you now.”  Kingsley muttered against Hermione’s neck and with a quick movement he had her skirt around her hips and his fingers buried in her tight cunt.  Hermione whimpered at the sensations coursing through her body and rocked herself into her lover’s fingers.  

“Please more Kings.”  She begged as she felt her body reacting to his ministrations.  With a groan Kingsley removed his fingers and sucked the juices from his fingers.  As he did this Hermione grasped at his pants and made quick work of the fabric separating them.  Hermione felt Kingsley’s erection twitch as she wrapped her hand around the heated flesh.  In one quick motion she enveloped his cock completely causing both of them to moan loudly.  “Fuck me Kings.”  She demanded.

“My pleasure.”  He replied and bounced the curly haired woman on his cock.  Soon the need for more friction was felt and Kingsley pulled out of Hermione to bend her over the table.  Hermione shrieked in pleasure as Kingsley slammed into her, hitting all her sensitive spots.  Neither could last much longer and Kingsley called out her name as he filled her with his seed.  Reaching around he found her clit and manipulated it furiously until he felt the witch under him tighten in orgasm.  

The pair stayed leaned against the table until Kingsley’s softened cock fell from Hermione’s hot center.  Unable to hold her weight fully Hermione slumped to the floor bringing the auror with her.  “Bed?”  He asked as he look at the sex dazed witch.  A quick nod had Kingsley sweeping her up into his arms in a manner similar to the previous night.  

* * *

 

A loud thud resounded through Kingsley’s home drawing him from his sleep.  He looked to his right to find Hermione still fast asleep and snuggled into his side.  He played back for a few seconds when another thud sounded.  He reached for his wand and quietly shook the witch beside him awake.  He motioned for Hermione to stay silent as he pulled a pair of pants on and crept from the bedroom, wand raised.  Hermione quickly followed suit draping herself in one of Kingsley’s shirts.  

Kingsley rapidly checked each room in the house before approaching the back door as the noise grew louder.  A thud much louder than before sounded and Kingsley felt his wards tremble.  Realizing that the house was most likely under attack, the auror rushed back to Hermione.

“We’re being attacked.  I need you to floo to headquarters and send reinforcements.  I’ll send my patronus but with it being so late it might not be heard.”  Kingsley ordered Hermione calmly.

“But we don’t know how many there are.”  Hermione argued.  “Come with me.”  Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes, though she forced them back to enable herself to think logically.

“If we can detain even one of the Death Eaters we could gain a fountain of information on their plans.”  Kingsley informed her.  Hermione shook her head violently.

“And if they capture you?”  She asked.  Kingsley grabbed the back of Hermione’s head and kissed her brutally, putting all his fears and feelings into the kiss,before pulling away and forcing her into the floo.  

“Wake the others.  I’ll hold them off.”  Hermione watched as Kingsley’s home faded away, the last things she saw was Kingsley raising his wand toward the living room doorway.

* * *

 

“Sirius!”  Hermione screeched as she landed on the parlour floor of Grimmauld Place.  “Kingsley’s is under attack!”  She wrenched herself to her feet and sprinted up the stairs.  She yelled and knocked on every door of the house until she reached Sirius’s bedroom.  The man in question was pulling on clothes when he turned to look at her.  

“How many are there?  Where is Kingsley?”  He spouted out questions as the other occupants of the house were roused from their slumber.

“Don’t know they were trying to break the wards when Kingsley woke me.  And he’s still there he forced me through the floo, said he’s hold them off until we got there.”  Sirius swore.  He cast a patronus before he bolted toward the floo.  

“Kingsley’s home is under attack.  I need you all to apparate to his residence and be leery of potential Death Eater activity.  This may be a few of them or it could be a larger group intending to draw us out into battle.”  Sirius commanded.  The pops signalling disapparation sounded through the room and Hermione ran for the floo.  Sirius grabbed her before she could reach the fireplace.  “You’re staying here Hermione.  You’re emotionally compromised at the moment, nor are you dressed to fight a battle.”  Hermione glared up at the dark haired man.  “Don’t make me stun you.”  Sirius threatened causing Hermione to back down at the realization that she was keeping him from assisting Kingsley.  

Hermione stepped away and allowed Sirius to use the floo.  When the green flames faded Hermione finally allowed the tears she had been holding back to fall.  Gods she hoped Kingsley was alright.        


	5. An Answer Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After copious amounts of research Hermione may have just found the answer she's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione felt as if time was standing still as she paced by the fireplace, wand clutched tightly in her trembling hand.  She couldn’t tell how long it had been since Sirius flooed away leaving her in headquarters.  The chill in the house seemed to increase as the night drew on.  Hermione knew she should change in case Grimmauld Place should come under attack but she needed to be here when Kingsley arrived.  Kingsley was a damn good auror and the Order went to provide reinforcements, he had to be alive and coming back to her.  

 

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts as the fireplace turned a bright fluorescent green.  She stepped back and lifted her wand toward the floo, prepared to duel if necessary.  Sirius emerged with a bloodied Harry, who looked on the verge of unconsciousness.  

 

“On my 17th birthday what did you get me?”  Hermione asked as the pair entered the house, not once letting her guard down.  

 

“A first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice and I left a pair of ruby earrings under your pillow.”  Sirius answered.  “What book did you bring me when I was hiding out in that cave as Snuffles?”  

 

“30 ways to train your new puppy.”  Hermione replied causing Sirius to scowl slightly at the memory.  “How badly hurt is Harry?”  She questioned as Sirius placed Harry on the couch.  A quick charm removed the blood and soot from him revealing a few small cuts on his face.  

 

“He was thrown against a wall and hit his head.  I know it wasn’t a direct hit on him but the wall behind him exploded and he was caught in it.”  Sirius informed her as she ran a simple diagnostic charm and began healing his wounds.  As she worked the floo lit up multiple times and Hermione could hear Sirius asking the security questions.

 

After Hermione finished healing her best friend she moved onto the next of the injured that Sirius directed to her.  She pushed away her selfish desires to find Kingsley in the chaos that now engulfed Grimmauld Place as she mended the wounds of the Order.  Finally Hermione finished with the last of the injured only to have Sirius directing her away from the crowded living room. 

 

“Sirius I need to see Kings.”  Hermione demanded as she tried to push her way back toward the Order members.  Sirius gently grasped the young witch by her shoulders and turned her to face him.  Hermione felt her blood run cold at the painful expression that was fixed upon her father figure’s face.  “He isn’t here is he?”  Hermione heard herself asking.  Sirius opened his mouth to reply before shaking his head and pulling the trembling woman into his embrace.  

 

“When we arrived he was engaged in a duel with three Death Eaters.  As soon as we arrived though more Death Eaters showed up.  Once we had the upper hand Kingsley and Dawlish advanced on the retreating Death Eaters.  They killed Dawlish and captured Kingsley.  We’re going to plan a rescue mission.  But we need to narrow down where they are potentially holding him.”

 

“If they located Kingsley’s home who knows how many other Order members are being watched.”  Hermione blandly speculated as her mind whirled with the fact that Kingsley, the man she was falling for, was in Death Eater hands, and once they realized that Kingsley wasn't going to provide them with the information they wanted, he would be killed.  “I need.. library .. maps” Hermione mumbled out incoherently as she felt the sheer terror of Kingsley’s fate engulf her.  Hermione abruptly pulled away from Sirius only to have him lunge for her when she felt the weight of the night collapse on her and darkness consumed her. 

* * *

 

Hermione wasn’t as oblivious to the whispers among the Order members about her mental state as they believed.  Three painful weeks passed since Kingsley’s abduction and they were no closer to finding where he had been taken to than they were in the beginning.  She passed the days locked away in the Black Family library as she had been banned from any of the meetings related to Kingsley.  They didn't trust in her ability to think clearly when her lover and friend was the victim.  A heartbroken woman has no place in battle they told her, but none could meet her icy gaze at the slight.  

Sirius and Harry were the only ones to bring her suggestions to the table though they didn't credit her.  Ron became an entirely different problem on Hermione’s radar as he tried to take advantage of Kingsley’s absence and  _ comfort _ her.  Hermione was disgusted with Ron’s attempt at pushing his affections onto her while she pined for another, only for him to become angry at her repeated rejections.  Sirius found himself corralling the Weasley boy away from the distressed witch lest she do irreparable damage to the young wizard.   

Sirius found Hermione hidden among stacks of books she had pulled from the shelf in attempt to find a way to locate Kingsley.  The older wizard inwardly cringed at the sight of some of the darker texts gracing the stacks.  “How's the research coming along?” He asked quietly.  Hermione gave a small shake of her head as she closed yet another book.  She'd never wanted to abuse a book as she did now, one of the most extensive libraries in England and nothing to locate a missing person.   

“The only thing I can think of is the protean charm galleons we carried but the odds of him having it on him during the attack or still having it at this point is minimal.  And we can't risk the Death Eaters knowing about them as it would compromise our ability to communicate.”  Hermione informed Sirius as she wrenched open another book.  “And most location spells can be diverted by even a mediocre set of wards.”  

 

Sirius watched in despair as the young woman he considered his daughter worked herself to exhaustion in search of Kingsley.  Since the night of the Auror’s capture Hermione relentlessly pursued any and all options to locate the man.  And when the  _ light _ options ran dry she delved into the murky gray area of magic.  Sirius worried that if she didn’t find the answer she wanted soon the young witch would begin to dredge up the gruesome magic that existed in many of the books of the Black Library.  He knew Hermione would move heaven and Earth for those she loved, consequences be damned.  But the Order was becoming wary of the young witch’s research.  Sirius knew that dark magic could be used in a positive manner just as light magic could be used to harm.  Many of the Order didn’t believe in that theory though.  Dark was dark to them and they didn’t want to hear those options even if it could potentially save one of their own.   

 

Hermione nearly tossed another book to the floor as she again came up empty.  She coughed violently as she was accosted by a lungful of dust that accompanied the opening of another book.  She swallowed hard as she took in the contents of the book.  Blood magic was among some of the oldest magic, though most of what was remembered of the art was of its vilest uses.  She could hear Sirius pacing the room as she poured over the book.  “Sirius!”  She exclaimed as she knocked several books onto the floor.  

 

Sirius felt his blood run cold as he glanced at the section title, Sanguis Semita.  Blood tracking fell out of use centuries prior due to the need to possess the blood of the person that needed locating.  “Hermione the house was practically destroyed and it's been weeks.  We’d need Kings’s blood for this.”  

 

“His blood isn’t the only option.  I need you to do something for me.”  Hermione stated firmly.  Under the surface of her collected expression her insides quivered in a terrified manner.  “Can you cast a pregnancy charm?  I’ve suspected for a week now but I haven’t had the courage to confirm it.  But if I am, this could be the solution we’ve been looking for.”  Sirius paled as he connected the pieces together.  If Hermione was pregnant with Kingsley’s child she could use the child’s blood for the tracking spell.  

 

“If you’re pregnant and you use this method you risk killing the child.”  Sirius stated blandly as he felt his emotions whirl about uncontrollably.  He slowly drew his wand knowing that if he didn’t Hermione would find a way to do this herself and risk herself as well. 

 

“I know but this is a chance at bringing Kingsley home alive.  It’s a risk I’m willing to take if I am pregnant.  We’ve been fumbling around for weeks and we’re no closer to locating him than we were the night he was taken.”  Hermione stated in a determined manner. 

 

Hermione breathed in deeply as she felt Sirius’s magic drift over her.  A bright white light engulfed her abdomen and Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.  She was carrying a piece of Kingsley in her, she had the answer to finding him.

  
  



	6. Informing Remus/Psychological Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got really dark really fast, as I wanted to bring Kingsley back into the mix. But if you are sensitive to rape/non-con, this chapter contains it.

Sirius left Hermione in the library to continue her research on the needed ritual in favor of seeking out his closest friend.  Quickly leaning into the dining room and exchanging a look with Remus, that remained unnoticed by the other occupants, had the man excusing himself from his wife and making his way toward the other man.  

“Sirius what do I owe the pleasure of your attention.”  Remus joked as followed Sirius to his study.  “You’re being, forgive me, awfully serious.”  He stated as he observed the dark-haired Marauder’s bleak expression.  

“It’s Hermione.”  Sirius started quietly.  Remus straightened up at the mention of his former student and current friend.  She hadn’t taken news of Kingsley’s capture well and had seemingly secluded herself in the library.  “She may have found a way to locate Kingsley.”

“That’s great,” Remus exclaimed.  When Sirius turned to look at him, his excitement drained slowly.  “You don’t seemed thrilled about this.  Which means it is going to be dangerous or an extremely dark, obscure method.”  

As the pair entered the study, Sirius poured two glasses of firewhiskey before slouching in his chair.  Remus seated himself quickly wanting to know the details behind Hermione’s research.

“It’s a bit of both unfortunately.  She’s found a blood tracking ritual, Sanguis Semita.”  Sirius chased his statement with a rather large swig of the burning liquid.

“We’d need some of KIngsley’s blood for that, he doesn’t have any close enough relatives for us to use their blood, it’d need to be a parent, sibling, or child,” Remus began, only to let his voice drift off at the end.  His eyes snapped to Sirius’s to confirm his suspicions.

“Apparently neither of them has ever heard of the contraceptive charm.”  Sirius laughed dryly as Remus’s eyes widened.  “So we do have someone that is closely related to Kingsley it just so happens that they live in Hermione and the blood source won’t be viable for another week or two.  Tomorrow I’ve got to get her to Pomfrey and make sure this stays quiet.”  

Remus stared open mouthed at Sirius, who took the moment to refill his glass.  “But that could potentially kill the baby and Hermione with it.”  Remus winced as Sirius threw back the entire glass of firewhiskey before slamming it on the desk in front of him.

“She doesn’t seem to be thinking of anything other than this will find Kingsley.”  Sirius muttered darkly.  “She’s going to do this with or without my help.  And I’d prefer to have someone in our corner who’s a bit more knowledgeable than I am about this.  I’m going to do whatever I can to keep her alive.”  

“You can count on me.”  Remus assured Sirius.  

“We keep this between the three of us.  Many of the Order haven’t been accepting of her ideas or presence lately.  Accusing her of toeing the line of _light_ and _dark_.  Scorning her research as the desperation of a heartbroken woman.”  Remus jumped slightly at the growl Sirius emitted, a deep gut-wrenching noise that Remus was more than familiar with due to his lycanthropy.  

“That’s why I haven’t seen Hermione at meetings!”  Remus despaired at the treatment of the young woman who could care less that he transformed each month into a potential murderous wolf.  “You have my word that this stays quiet.  Though I’d like to visit with Hermione to make sure she’s not getting ahead of herself.  As level-headed as she is, the woman is a Gryffindor, and we’re known for our brashness.”

The two friends shared a laugh at the comment, though it lacked the carefree nature that usually accompanied them.

 

* * *

 

Hermione allowed herself to be herded out of the library by Sirius after informing Remus of her research and the things she had concluded so far.  Remus chose not to follow suit as he wished to review the ritual as well start some research of his own.  He wanted to keep Hermione and her unborn child as safe as he could.  Kingsley would never forgive himself if something happened to them in their pursuit of him.  

“Tomorrow we’re going to see Madam Pomfrey.”  Sirius stated as he escorted his surrogate daughter to her room, knowing all too well that when left completely unattended researching she tended to forget her basic needs.  Hermione turned to Sirius intent on informing him that she didn’t need to see a healer.  Sirius refused to let her fight him before saying his bit.  “You just received a positive pregnancy test.  You need a healer to check that charm was accurate, as it is not always one hundred percent, and that the pregnancy is viable.  You received heavy damage to your abdomen when Dolohov cursed you, with an unknown curse.”

Hermione huffed in an irritated manner at the facts Sirius set out in front of her.  She just wanted to find Kingsley and bring him home.  But Sirius was right, if she didn’t take care of herself or the baby then she’d be back at square one.  

Sirius bid her goodnight as she entered her bedroom, informing her that he had already notified the mediwitch and she would be here around 8am to perform the check-up.  

Once alone in her room Hermione sat on her bed and let out a deep sigh.  She glanced down at her stomach and slowly placed her hand over where she believed the baby was settled.  Her and Kingsley created this little life in her.  And she was here alone while he was somewhere most likely being interrogated and tortured, that is if he was still alive.  The thought of Kingsley never coming home invaded her mind and Hermione felt something in her crack slightly.  Tears dripped down her face as she cradled her arms around her stomach.

“I’ll bring Daddy home little one.  Even if I have to tear the world apart to do it.”  Hermione promised, though she was unsure if that promise was truly to her unborn child or to herself.  

 

* * *

 

He swore he could see her in front of him, looking as beautiful as always but he felt dread fill him at the thought that she was here in this cursed place.  His throat burned fiercely as he tried to call out to her.  The screams he released during the torture he received during his capture and the lack of hydration caused his throat to feel raw and bloody.  “Mia,”  Kingsley whispered as he reached toward the woman he loved.  

“Hmm so he’s in love with Potter’s mudblood.”  A female voice cackled as she flicked her wand to remove the illusion.  Kingsley felt his blood run cold.  “Maybe if we get a hold of her you’ll talk.  And besides the men need something to release their tension on.  She may be a mudblood but she’s still a woman.”  Bellatrix Lestrange teased cruelly.  “I’m sure Dolph and Rab will give you quite the show.”

“You leave her alone.”  Kingsley coughed out angrily.  Bellatrix laughed loudly at the bloodied man in front of her.

“I think even if you did talk we’re going to take her anyways for the trouble you’ve been.”  She stated as she looked to her husband and brother-in-law.  

“She is a pretty little thing.”  Rabastan told Kingsley.  “I’ll thoroughly filling her with my cock.  I’m sure Rodolphus wouldn’t mind sharing with me.  A woman is always so much tighter stuffed with two cocks.  And I know Dolohov wants a piece of the mudblood as well.  He’s very curious how she survived his curse.”  The younger Lestrange taunted.  

Kingsley felt his blood boil and chill at the same time.  The thought of these men ravaging Hermione infuriated and terrified them.  When he was free nothing would save them from the hell he would subject them to.

“Maybe we should give him a preview of what we’re going to do to his little slut.”  Rodolphus began as he turned to his wife.  “If you tell us what we want to know we won’t hurt the girl too much.  But if you remain as stubborn as you have been well you’re about to see what Ms. Granger will be subjected to.  Bella, bring in that petite brunette that was captured earlier.”  

Bellatrix gleefully skipped from the room returning a few minutes later with a young girl.  The girl couldn’t have been more than 17 and was shaking violently in fear.  “Strip girl.  Or we’ll do it for you and it won’t be pleasant.”  The young woman slowly reached for her shirt but couldn’t undo any of the buttons due to her trembling.

“Sorry you took too long.”  Rabastan stated as he transfigured a table into the large cell.  He grabbed the girl’s hair and shoved her against the table face down.  Kingsley went to turn away, when Bellatrix binded him.

“No cheating you have to watch.  Don’t you want to know what the mudblood is going to experience because of you.”  Kingsley felt sick as he was forced to watch as Rabastan forced his fingers into the girl.  A shrill shriek was accompanied by the man’s triumphant cry that she was a virgin.  The brothers looked to each other in silent conversation before a flick of their wands had the woman naked and restrained by her arms from the ceiling.  

The girl cried and begged as whips and knives found purchase on her body in a sick form of foreplay for the brothers.  Then when the two men partially disrobed and moved to stand on either side of the woman, Kingsley knew what they intended to do.  The scream of pain that left the woman as the Lestrange brothers penetrated her virgin channel simultaneously was heart shattering.  Kingsley knew that he would forever have that sound etched in his mind.  Still he had to believe that Hermione wouldn’t allow herself to be captured, he couldn’t give up the Order’s secrets.  And besides he thought as he unwilling watched the violent rape happening in front of him, there was very little chance that they’d keep their word to not hurt Hermione.  

     

  



	7. Memories left to Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has kept exactly how Dolohov's curse effects her to herself until now. Leaving both Hermione and Sirius nervous the Russian wizard may return.

Hermione was a jittery mess under her cool exterior as she sat in her room waiting for Madam Pomfrey to arrive. She slept fitfully the previous night as she already knew that she could carry a child to term, at least Antonin Dolohov had determined that she could carry his child to term. The memories of that knowledge filtered through her mind.

After she recovered from Dolohov’s curse she found herself obsessed with uncovering the intent of the curse. Weeks she spent in the Black library burying herself in any book that had the slightest mention of a similar spell. She knew that the curse was either created or modified by Dolohov himself and that she had a slim chance of finding out just what the curse was supposed to do to her. 

Then two weeks before sixth year she left Grimmauld Place to spend some time with her parents. A few days into her stay in Muggle London she ran into her own personal nightmare. Leaning against the corner of the local diner was Antonin Dolohov and he was looking directly at her. 

A sly grin crossed his face as he caught her panicked face. “Come here malyshka." He crooned softly as he approached her. Her heart leapt into her throat but she found herself mesmerized by the man in front of her. She knew she should run or do something in order to escape the dark man but her body refused to obey. 

“Come malyshka,” Dolohov repeated in a sterner voice. And to her horror her body did just that.

 

“No, stop!” Hermione cried. “Don't come any closer.” Dolohov immediately froze but his face showed a very displeased expression. 

“Now, now my l’venok I told you to come to me.” The dangerous undertone in his voice made her shiver in fear as her body practically threw itself into his arms. The crack of apparition sounded and the pair vanished. 

Hermione clutched at the man unintentionally as she was overcome with nausea from the unexpected apparition. Fingers gently ran threw her hair and she glanced up only to have the fingers tighten their grip and lips crash onto hers. 

Her body felt like it was on fire as Dolohov kissed her violently. She unconsciously returned the kiss weaving her arms around his neck. She was vaguely aware of being lifted off the ground and soon her mind began to blur. 

The next thing she knew she was waking up with the Russian Death Eater lapping at her core. She couldn't stop her cry as he brought her to climax. Fear filled her again as he removed his lips from her sensitive center and crawled over her body. She waited for the pain she knew would come from him divesting her of her virginity, but when he thrust himself into her, her body easily accommodated his cock. 

Noticing her confusion Dolohov took the chance to fill in the blanks in her memories as well as fulfill her curiosity about his curse. “You see malyshka the curse I used on you didn't exist until that moment. I had intended to simply incapacitate you, but you silenced me, the madness Azkaban inflicted on me overpowered my will and I simultaneously cast both spells.” Hermione moaned as Dolohov paused in his explanation to change the angles of his thrusts to enter her deeper. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He groaned as her muscles clenched around him. 

“So I found that the combination of the two spells connected us. And we can impose our will upon the other. But do not think you will win malyshka, my authority will overrule yours.”   
Hermione felt her mind whirl as she took in his explanation. But that didn't explain the gaps in her memory, from the lack of light streaming through the windows she could tell night had fallen. 

“This isn't the first time I've had the pleasure of your body. You presented me with your virginity on the dining room table. It was the first surface I could reach to quench my lust for you. You begged so pretty for my cock.” 

“No, I wouldn't you disgust me.” Hermione spat though her body betrayed her as the man above her tweaked her clit and pushed her over the edge again. 

“You're mine little witch. Mine to bury my cock in, mine to use, and mine to fill full of heirs.” Dolohov growled as he tugged Hermione’s hips tighter against his to press his cock firmly against her cervix as he came. Hermione cried out in alarm as she took in his declaration, her struggles increased as she felt the man tilt her hips upward keeping them connected.

“I've taken you multiple times tonight. Filled you full of my come. And I'll continue until I've planted a child in you. In Russia, blood isn't as prized as here. We prize power over all and you witch are powerful. And not even to full magical maturity yet, you'll give me strong children. Me and no one else.” 

Her memories of anything other than that moment were practically non-existent, including how she escaped. She had a constant case of paranoia for weeks following the kidnapping and assault. When her period came as normal Hermione practically sobbed in relief and was determined to put the incident behind her. She knew she probably should tell someone but she was embarrassed of her capture and defilement. Kingsley didn’t even know of the fact that one of Voldemort’s inner circle was after her for the purpose of continuing his family name.

A knock on her door jarred Hermione from her thoughts. She watched as Sirius poked his head into her room as she asked who it was. “You okay kitten?” He asked as he looked over his surrogate daughter’s forlorn expression. 

“Sirius I,” Hermione started in a small shaky voice. Sirius strided toward the clearly upset woman locking the door and silencing the room as he did so. “The summer after the Department of Mysteries Dolohov found me when I was at my parents house.” Sirius felt his heart squeeze and wanted to rage that he hadn’t know this until now. “He kidnapped me using the spell he cursed me with. He accidently created it when I was attacked at the Ministry. It connects us, in a manner of controlling the other. We can tell each other what to do and the other will obey. It’s a battle of wills and I wasn’t strong enough then to resist.”

 

“What did he do to you?” Sirius breathed out as Hermione allowed tears to creep down her face.

“He wants me Sirius. And not to kill me as everyone suspects. He wants me to mother his children. I was in his clutches for a little over a week. I don’t remember most of it but I do remember him telling me that. I’m worried that while my body is healthy enough to carry a baby to term, he might try to find me again if this gets out.” 

“I’ll protect you, so will Harry, Ron, Remus , and most of the Order. But why did you never say anything.” Sirius asked quietly as he reached out to hold her.

“I was embarrassed Sirius, I had convinced everyone that I would be fine at my parents until school started. Then I let myself get kidnapped by the man that had nearly murdered me. He spent almost the entire time I was his captive raping me in an attempt to impregnate me.” Hermione raged as she abruptly stood and began pacing the room. “And the worst thing is that I must have enjoyed it. I came for him even without him commanding me to. I could already see everyone whispering behind my back that I was a Death Eater’s whore. That I would betray the Order for him. It didn’t take much for them to abandon me because my research wasn’t completely light, in an attempt to save one of our own.” Hermione finally ceased her movement and Sirius was gifted with her stony emotionless mask. 

He felt his heart break as he knew she spoke the truth. The Order didn’t see both sides of the coin most of the time and were just as prone to prejudice as the Death Eaters. And most didn’t like that Hermione was as powerful and smart as she was. He overheard them sometimes about how they were bested by a girl with muggle parents and that she needed to be shown her place. Dolohov kidnapping her and then her escaping him visibly unscathed would give those who disliked her the fuel to destroy her.

* * *

 

Hermione tried to act normal when Madam Pomfrey arrived discreetly to see her. Sirius stayed with her until Hermione gave him a nod that she would be fine. The two of them had oath bound the Mediwitch to keep Hermione’s condition secret unless a matter of life or death. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled softly down at Hermione and immediately was put as ease. Soon questions bubbled out of her mouth about the spells being used when a thumping noise filled the room.

“That’s your little one’s heartbeat.” The Mediwitch stated as she watched a look of awe overcome Hermione’s features. “Nice and strong, not much of a surprise given that you and Kingsley are quite powerful.” At the mention of Kingsley, Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears.

“I wish he could be here with me.” Hermione told Madam Pomfrey. The older woman pulled Hermione into a hug. 

“I’ll be back next week and we’ll be able to take a vial of blood, but only if you take care of yourself. And you will not be participating in that ritual. Remus and Sirius will have it under control. The stress it would put on you and your child.” Madam Pomfrey informed her. Hermione blushed at her transparency and promised she’d take a step back for this one. Besides after hearing the proof that her and Kingsley created an entire new life she’d do anything to protect him or her.


	8. There's Always Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry I've taken so long to update but I've had other obligations come up but here's chapter 8. Enjoy.

Hermione felt as if the week between her visits with Madam Pomfrey passed in the blink of an eye yet dragged simultaneously.  She had just passed the month mark of her pregnancy with utter caution and silence. If all was well they would be able to take a small vial of blood to use for the Sanguis Semita ritual.  Remus and Sirius had been prepping everything for the ritual in secret and all that was needed was the blood. They would be able to perform the ritual the moment the blood was taken. Hermione prayed that it worked but had kept her promise to not involve herself in the preparation of the ritual other than keeping her health up.  

Hermione was filled to the brim with nerves, with every day that passed the risk that the Death Eaters would kill Kingsley increased.  And while she wouldn’t be showing anytime soon, Hermione was worried that once her pregnancy became the gossip of the Order it could possibly get back to Dolohov.  The man was dangerous and slightly unhinged. He clearly stated his intentions for her and finding out she was pregnant with another man’s child was something that she didn’t want to think about.  Sirius told her she was lucky that Dolohov didn’t bind her to him in the week he had held her captive. She guessed that he thought the curse that connected them would be enough to control her. 

The quiet click of her door opening and closing caused her to jump and turn bringing her face to face with Ronald.  

“I don’t remember giving you permission to come in Ronald.”  Hermione stated, annoyed that the he trespassed into her room uninvited.

“I know you’re torn up about Kingsley Mione, but you have to face it.  He’s probably not coming back. I’m right here I can take care of you. We can get married, besides we know that you were always going to be mine.”  Ron started as he stepped further into the room.

“Leave Ronald!.”  Hermione snapped, “I will not bring our interactions into anything other than friendship.  I was never going to belong to you. Go back to Lavender or whatever flavor of the week you are onto now.”  

Ron turned a worrying shade of red at the fuming witch’s comments.  “Now listen here, you should be thankful that I’m offering this to you.  Who else is going to want you. Everyone knows you’re not a virgin after you were caught sleeping with Kingsley, and you can’t even tidy yourself up.  Too much time buried in that disgusting library when you should be downstairs learning to cook from my mother. How else are you going to be a proper wife?” 

Hermione felt her magic spark hotly as Ron continued his rant of belittling her.  Ron didn’t stand a chance when he felt the stinging hex hit him directly in the bullocks.  “Get out before I do worse Ron.” 

“You’re crazy.”  Ron garbled in pain.  “Don’t think I’m going to take you in when you realize I was the only one who’d want you.”  Hermione felt her temper flare again at her friend’s hurtful words when the door opened violently revealing Sirius.  

“I think it’s time you head home to your mother Weasley.”  Sirius stated in an icy tone. “And you best stay there until further notice, and you’re parents will be hearing about this.”  Ron paled at the Black patriarch’s dark demeanor and turned to Hermione for assistance. “You think she’s going to help you after all the nice things you said to her today.”  Sirius taunted as he approached the boy slowly. Ron stepped back involuntarily before quickly shoving past Sirius who snickered at the boy’s obvious limp. 

Sirius closed the door after hearing the floo activate noting the departure of the youngest Weasley boy.  When he turned to face Hermione he was taken back by her blank expression. The fury drained out of her the moment her former friend left the room.  She couldn’t even bring herself to feel sad at the broken friendship. Though she was worried that Harry might take Ron’s side, but one glance at Sirius told her that most likely wouldn’t happen.  

“Too much of his mother’s coddling in that one.”  Sirius stated as he moved to Hermione’s side. “And he’s wrong about everything.  You intimidate him and make him feel inadequate so he wants to make you feel as small as possible.  But you Hermione Granger are an amazing woman and a powerful witch. Any man who has to demean you to make himself look better isn’t worth your time.”  Sirius strongly stated as he crouched in front of his daughter figure.

“You’re getting really good at the dad speeches Padfoot.”  Another voice answered causing the pair to jump. Remus chuckled sheepishly as he stood in the doorway.   “Sorry didn’t mean to spook you but Madam Pomfrey just arrived and I wanted to make sure you were ready before I sent her up.  And Hermione you deserve the world and more, don’t let anyone give you less.” 

“Now who’s giving dad speeches Moony.”  Sirius retorted as he wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders.  “Besides this one is mine. If you want a daughter go make one with your wife.”  Hermione chuckled at the banter between the two Marauders. “Actually don’t that’s my cousin.”  

“You can send Madam Pomfrey up Remus.”  Hermione said thankfully as she felt herself calm down.  Sirius always knew who to build her back up. “And it was a very good dad speech Sirius.  I appreciate it.” Sirius pouted at her when Remus crowed down the hallway about Daddy Padfoot.  

“Are you okay?  As soon as I realized he had disappeared I came up.  The boy just can’t take a hint.” Sirius asked in a concerned manner.  Hermione nodded as she breathed in deeply to ready herself for the mediwitch.

“I just hope this doesn’t upset the appointment.”  Hermione stated as she sat down on her bed. A knock sounded on the door before more could be said between the pair and Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.  

“This is going to have to be quick I’m afraid.  I’m guaranteed a wing full of reckless Quidditch players in a few hours and I’ll need to prepare.  I don’t see why they still allow that bloody sport.” The healer muttered as she set up the things she was going to need for the check up.  Sirius and Hermione shared a discrete smile as they knew the woman secretly loved Quidditch. “So how have you been feeling Ms.Granger? I know it’s still very early in your pregnancy but you should keep track of your moods and if you experience any ailments.”

“I’ve felt better than I have in a while truthfully.”  Hermione admitted to the mediwitch. “I’ve been doing as you’ve said and eating regularly as well as sleeping more.”  Her pregnancy was showing Hermione just how much she had been mistreating herself with her odd hours of studying and forgetful eating habits.  

“Excellent dear now let’s check on the baby.”  A swish of the mediwitch’s wand filled the room with her child’s heartbeat again.  The strong thumping of her child’s heart brought joyful tears to Hermione’s eyes. Hermione allowed herself to relax as Madam Pomfrey ran a few diagnostic charms over her.  “We can definitely take a small amount of blood today. As long as the ritual doesn’t require more than about half a vial, anymore than that and we’ll have to wait or we risk losing the baby.”  

“That’s fine the ritual doesn’t call for much.”  Sirius answered as Hermione looked to him for the answer.  Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius in surprise before returning her gaze to Hermione.

“I’ve left the research about the ritual to Sirius and Remus to allow myself time to take care of myself.”  Hermione admitted timidly as if she was going to be judged for shirking her perceived duties.

“That’s incredibly smart of you Ms. Granger.  You’ve been doing a marvelous job and I can already see a difference in your appearance now that you’ve eaten more than half a meal a day.”  Madam Pomfrey teased causing Hermione to flush slightly. The appointment carried on for another ten or so minutes before the mediwitch bid the pair goodbye with arrangements to come back the following month for another check up.  

After Madam Pomfrey left Sirius held up the small vial containing the blood that had been taken, their only hope to find Kingsley.  “I’m going to find Remus.” Sirius mentioned quietly as he turned to Hermione. “The quicker we get the ritual done the better. It’ll be a few hours, you should call Ginny so you don’t sit here and fret.”  Hermione scowled at Sirius for calling her out but agreed as he left the room. Hopefully they’d know where Kingsley was by the end of the night. 

Ginny arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place almost immediately after Hermione owled her.  Ranting about how she was related to someone so stupid. Hermione silently agreed with the younger witch as the two secluded themselves in Hermione’s room with armfuls of snacks.  

“So other than the fact that my brother is a huge twat, how are you?”  Ginny asked sincerely. 

“We think we’ve might have found a way to locate Kingsley but we kept it quiet as the majority of the Order is going to think it’s a questionable route.”  Hermione admitted to Ginny. 

“You’d think they’d just be grateful that someone is doing something.”  Ginny scoffed. “All they do is sit around the table and talk about what’s happening instead of what we should do.”  Hermione hadn’t been to an Order meeting since the week Kingsley disappeared and was shocked to find that they weren’t making any progress toward taking down the Voldemort.  “When Tonks tried to bring up a change of tactics and teaching some of the younger members about dark curses to better defend against them she was practically chewed out.”

“They’re no better than the Death Eaters sometimes.”  Hermione conceded as she sighed heavily. “If we’re fighting against ourselves how are we supposed to fight anybody else?” 

After eating the majority of the snacks and chattering about lighter topics Ginny let out a yawn which was immediately mirrored by Hermione.  “Looks like we need naps.” Ginny snarked out drowsily. Hermione laughed before laying back onto her bed and allowing Ginny room to join. “We’ll eat dinner when we get up.  I’m sure we’ll be starving.” Ginny started but Hermione was asleep before she finished her sentence.

* * *

 

A mixture of yelling and a terrifying crash woke the two girls who snatched their wands and eyes the door to Hermione’s room cautiously.  The door slammed open revealing an agitated Sirius. “We found him!” Sirius began as Hermione lowered her wand. “He’s at Lestrange Manor.  Now we have to get the Order together to plan a rescue mission. That you will not be going on.” Sirius commanded as he conjured his patronus.  “Emergency meeting. We’ve located Kingsley.” 

“It worked.”  Hermione stated as she stared at Sirius with a hopeful expression.  “There’s a chance we can bring Kingsley home.” Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug as the some of the tension left Hermione’s shoulders.  

“We’re going to try like hell to get him outta there.”  The red haired witch promised as they heard the floo activate and Remus begin asking the security questions to the first arrivals.  

Hermione fixed a determined expression on her face and followed Sirius out of her room to the dining room and prepared herself for the battle this meeting was going to be.           


End file.
